La Persona Más Importante para Ciel
by Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive ha perdido a personas importantes en su vida... pero ¿que ocurre cuando pierde a una que pensó que no perdería? su persona mas importante, aunque el no lo sepa, ¿aunque el no lo admita? un contrato no siempre garantiza la presencia, pero un sentimiento mas fuerte nunca lo apartara/ Shonen Ai


**Hola, recientemente he estado leyendo el manga de Kuroshitsuji y no me he podio resistir a escribir este breve One-Shot espero que les guste, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo! realmente amo esta pareja...**

* * *

La Persona más Importante para Ciel

Una extraña situación se presentaba en la mansión Phantomhive, al menos para Ciel, su día empezaba con aquellas palabras de su perfecto mayordomo, pero esta vez no era Sebastián quien lo despertaba, era Tanaka-san, le resulto algo extraño pero supuso que Sebastián andaba haciendo de las suyas por lo cual no se preocupo aunque cuando lo viese le reclamaría por no haber ido a despertarlo como cada mañana. Tanaka-san le ayudo a vestirse, le ofreció su té de la mañana y pronto el joven amo estuvo listo para el desayuno en el comedor principal, sus ineficientes sirviente en lo que se refiere a las labores del hogar estaba ruidosos como siempre pero aun así, el desayuno estaba listo, el pequeño Ciel tomo su desayuno, después de tres años al lado de aquel demonio, su paladar había adquirido el gusto por su comida identificándola, en especial en lo que se refiere a postres, por lo cual al ingerir el primer bocado de aquel desayuno inglés supo de inmediato que otra persona lo había preparado, por tanto su intriga de en donde se hallaba Sebastián incremento por lo que se dispuso a investigar.

-Tanaka, ¿Dónde está Sebastián?-pregunto tan frío como le era posible para el conde.

-Joven amo, ¿acaso el Sr. Sebastián es alguien del cual yo deba estar enterado?- refuto el mayordomo sirviéndole más té en su taza de porcelana china de alta calidad.

-¿De qué estás hablando Tanaka? Por supuesto que debes saberlo, hablo de Sebastián mi mayordomo-afirmo con vehemencia.

-Joven amo ¿se siente usted bien? Su mayordomo principal soy yo, y nadie, ni siquiera usted me ha informado de que habría un nuevo empleado.

-¿Qué? Sebastián no es un nuevo empleado, el ha estado trabajando para mi desde hace tres años.

-Parece que el joven año tuvo un sueño y lo está confundiendo con la realidad, pero para confirmar que ese bien, permítame verificar que no tiene algo de fiebre- la mano de Tanaka se poso en la frente de un sorprendido Ciel, no por el contacto sino porque pareciera que Tanaka hubiese olvidado a Sebastián, pero mientras él estaba tan cerca, el joven amo noto que el reloj que poseía Sebastián lo usaba Tanaka… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en su mansión? Fue el pensamiento de él joven amo.

Después de ese desayuno, Ciel en vez de ir a su despacho o a su habitación fue en busca de cada uno de los sirvientes que allí habitaban con el objetivo de averiguar el paradero de SU mayordomo… no sabía por qué, pero se sentía traicionado y abandonado, desecho esos sentimientos para realizar la tarea autoimpuesta, pero al encontrarse con cada uno de sus sirvientes la respuesta fue la misma:

-¿alguien llamado Sebastián? ¿Hace tres años? Lo siento Amo, pero no conozco a nadie con esa descripción… ¿Quizás lo soñó?-esas respuestas lo molestaban sobre manera… ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando Sebastián? Incluso en su desesperación fue hablar con Snake.

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre… dice Oscar, Emily tampoco lo conoce, Joven amo, ni siquiera Snake lo sabe.

Esto era oficial, seguro le estaba gastando una broma, de muy mal gusto y su paciencia que era poca se estaba acabando… ¿Dónde estaba metido ese odioso y arrogante demonio?

El día empezaba a oscurecer, no porque se acercara la noche, sino porque Inglaterra es un lugar que casi la totalidad del año se la pasa cubierto de nubes negras que desencadenan una lluvia torrencial, como el conde Phantomhive se encontraba de mal humor y como su demonio sirviente se había escapado, porque eso era lo único que se le ocurría, paso el día buscando rastros de su mayordomo por fuera de la mansión, incluso encontró a una de las bestias que tanto le gustaban a ese demonio.

Un gato negro maullaba en la rama de un árbol, como llamando a alguien, alguien que no vendría, por alguna razón Ciel se sintió identificado, y rasgando y ensuciando su ropa fina importada logro subirse a la rama donde se encontraba aquel dichoso animal, cuando llego por fin a su destino y se acomodo de la mejor forma para no caerse, el pobre gato se asusto y empezó a gruñirle, Ciel, aun así acerco una mano para poder agarrarlo, el pequeño animal olfateo su piel y como si de él desprendiese cierta fragancia se le acerco y lo marco con su olor, debido a esto, el joven conde no pudo evitar estornudar sonoramente, el gato resintió, pero sintiendo una esencia proveniente de él, no se alejo… inútilmente, esperando una respuesta, pregunto:

-Oye bestia peluda… ¿tú sabes en donde esta él?-lo miro a los ojos y buscando algo en sus ojos, encontró algo que no había encontrado en los ojos de sus fieles sirvientes, en los ojos amarillentos de ese animal encontró reconocimiento, ese pequeño animal, sabía de quien estaba hablando… como respuesta obtuvo

-Miau-ronroneos y caricias buscando algo de consentimiento por parte del amo.

-Me servirías de ayuda si solo entendiese que significa tu miau- contra todo pronóstico el conde, ayudo a bajar al pequeño felino justo cuando la lluvia empezaba, el gato se escabulló rápido entre los arbusto cuidados para protegerse de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, Ciel miro al cielo buscando una respuesta… sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a estornudar, a causa de su alergia, la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, sus estornudos aumentaron la frecuencia, pero él se sentía… vacío, Tanaka-san tuvo que ir a buscarlo, el pobre conde sentado, empapado de la fría lluvia, estornudando cual niño pequeño que está enojado o triste, abrazando sus rodillas, Fue llevado a su alcoba en contra de su voluntad, pero no dijo nada, fue cambiado de ropa por una seca, pero tampoco refuto… sus pensamientos estaban en aquel demonio que había mentido… había roto el contrato.

El día llego a su fin, los días pasaron y aunque Tanaka no era tan eficiente y efectivo como lo era Sebastián, era de gran ayuda en los casos que le ordenaba la Reina, el cual, él como el perro de ella, tenía que resolver para su bienestar…

Así pasaron los días… tan carentes de algo… algo que hacia doler silenciosamente el alma del Joven Ciel, del frío Conde sirviente de la Reina, sus sirviente que usualmente eran escandalosos cuando hacían algo mal y Sebastián se enojaba, ya no se escuchaban aquellas disculpas exageradas, incluso vino de visita su insistente "mejor amigo" el príncipe Soma de Bangal, acompañado de Agni, les hizo aquella pregunta que les hizo a todos sus conocidos… si recordaban haber conocido a un mayordomo llamado Sebastián… pero la respuesta fue la misma… no… ¿¡cómo era posible que solo el recordara a ese ser tan…!?

Los días de aquel mes tenían un cierto cambio, y es que el odiaba a los gatos, pero cierto felino de pelaje negro igual que el cabello se su demonio se acercaba a él maullando en busca de comida y del afecto que la persona desaparecida le brindaba, pero como ese demonio se había esfumado borrando los recuerdos de todos menos de él, no lo recibía, a duras penas el joven amo de la mansión Phantomhive le daba alguna que otra sobra de comida y un escueta caricia por su pelaje áspero antes de empezar a estornudar sonoramente, con el paso del tiempo, se acostumbro a su presencia, era habitual ver al amo seguido de ese gato a todas partes… hasta que un día cerca del segundo mes sin la presencia de Sebastián, estando afuera en los jardines acompañado de su "gato" se dio cuenta que había pasado lo mismo con Sebastián, él le había pedido ayuda a esa bestia, se la había ofrecido, se acostumbro a su presencia y luego había desaparecido sin siquiera terminar el contrato que prometió cumplir… de la impotencia tomo una pequeña pierda y se la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al pobre felino que no tenía la culpa de nada, este solo pudo proferir un pequeño maullido de dolor y salió huyendo, como si ese pequeño gritillo de dolor hubiese sido esperado, una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre la mansión, y fue pie para que el pequeño niño dueño de la mansión derramara las lagrimas de soledad que no había podido soltar hasta ahora, se desplomo en el duro y frío suelo llorando, las gotas confundían sus lagrimas. En la lejanía pudo ver al gato maullando resentido por aquel golpe que traiciono su confianza y no lo resistió mas.

-Ahhhhhh, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿No juraste estar a mi lado hasta el final…? ¡te lo ordene! ¡Te ordene no abandonarme! ¡Te ordene no traicionarme… y aun así… lo hiciste!-su respiración se dificultaba con las lagrimas, los doloroso sollozos pugnaban por salir, por escaparse, por aliviar ese gran dolor en el corazón de su amo. Una tos insistente se apodero de él, su asma había regresado, en un ataque que posiblemente lo llevaría a la tumba sino era atendido rápidamente, la tos lo asfixiaba, esa sensación de no poder tomar el suficiente aire lo asusto… aun así la tos no remitía por el contrario se volvía cada vez más fuerte, sus rodillas se desplomaron, cayó al piso, sus manos se aferraban a la tierra mojada que se deshacía en sus manos dejando solo el lodo… su ropa se ensucio… ¿pero a quién demonios le importaba? Su vista de su ojo derecho se hacía borrosa, en un acto de desesperación quito aquel parche que ocultaba la marca de su contrato… llamo insistentemente a Sebastián, pero este nunca llego… su visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa, su aliento disminuía, incluso el miedo de morir desapareció, por que recordó, que si el moría, Sebastián vendría a devorar su alma como lo habían pactado, no se preocupo mas, con las fuerzas que le quedaban logro poner boca-arriba observando las nubes y las gotas caer, en medio de su agonía, vio una silueta que se le hizo muy familiar, que ironía que lo último que viese sería lo que estuvo buscando durante todo este tiempo…

El Joven Ciel Phantomhive había perdido a su familia, su infancia, incluso ante el perdía personas que pensó nunca lo traicionarían como Madame red, o la traición de Lau… incluso había perdió al demonio que lo había salvado de la humillación y una muerte espeluznante, pensó que jamás lo perdería por aquel contrato hecho tiempo atrás, pero se equivoco… él como todos los demás lo habían abandonado… cerro sus ojos y la figura se hizo más nítida incluso su voz… unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos antes de volver a abrirlos

-Joven amo… Joven amo… es hora de despertar… hay que ver… Joven amo…-la voz de Sebastián se hacía más fuerte con cada llamado, solo quería que dejase de hablar, estaba tan cansado, se dio la vuelta y se topo con unas suaves almohadas, abrió sus ojos abruptamente y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación, Sebastián servía el té como de costumbre, le tendió la taza a su amo y este la acepto algo confuso… ¿Qué no había desaparecido sin dejar rastro?

Aquel mayordomo se acerco hasta su rostro y una de sus manos, cubiertas por aquellos inmaculados guantes limpiaron cierto rastro de lágrimas de los ojos de su joven amo, este se sorprendió ante el contacto… quizás todo fue un sueño.

-¿Acaso el joven amo tuvo una pesadilla?-pregunto con esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. El no contesto, analizando las cosas, aquí estaba ese odioso demonio, todo estaba normal… tal como lo había estado desde hace tres años, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y al darse cuenta de esto desvió la mirada, pero para un demonio es muy difícil no captar esa pequeña e insignificante reacción, por lo que llevo una de sus firme manos a la barbilla de su amo y lo obligo a devolverle la mirada, Sebastián buscaba rastro de lo que causaba esas lagrimas en su joven amo

-¿Qué ocurrió joven amo?-lo miro detenidamente, un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, esto era extraño, ¡Ciel Phantomhive sonrojándose! La taza de té quedo olvidada en un impulso Ciel se aferro con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de Sebastián enterrando su rostro entre el hueco de cuello y su hombro y entre lagrimas solo pudo decir…

-No vuelvas a irte sin mi permiso… Sebastián- Aquel mayordomo le devolvió el cálido abrazo y con una sonrisita de suficiencia agrego- No me iré a ningún lado sin que el joven amo me lo pida...

* * *

**Si ha llegado hasta aquí es por que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta alocada idea que surgió hace un par de horas...**

**Merezco Review? aunque sea para decir: Que lindo, o no me gusto para nada? me motiva mucho recibir review para continuar escribiendo aunque esto en particular no tenga continuación! Saben que con un revie para esta historia se salvara el mundo? jeje broma pero en serio un review no mata a nadie.**

**Por fisss o.o? onegai! entonces... sin mas que decir**

**Sayonara minna-san**


End file.
